


Rain Over Me

by maria_soederberg



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Damien got replaced it made Stella furious. She can’t seem to think straight all she wants is to have him back. Will she find him in time?





	Rain Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Stella Simons
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 8 minutes

Indescribable, indescribable – how much Stella hates this word. First, she found a perfect man, He was mysterious, sweet, sincere and impulsive. He had a beautiful imagination and saw the world for that it could be. Their goal was it to make their vision a reality, and he also had a massive language skill, he loved animals, he was able to play several instruments and could sing. But her best friend once said, is he too good to be true, then he probably is not real. And unfortunately, he was right, in the end, Hayden was just a robot, installed to like her, without him being a robot, he would have never dated her. And who knows how many Hayden Young’s are running around in the world, with a different instalment. And now? When she realised that no matter how great anyone else would be, she would always compare them to Damien, she spent amazing days with him, but now it ended too.

As they stood in that gallery and Damien said this word, she wished she would’ve never heard again. Indescribable. Damien wasn’t the Damien she thought he is. She left her best friend alone in that facility. She probably had already sex with the wrong Damien. Stella throws a picture at the wall.

“Stupid Eros! I hate you!" Stella throws herself on the bed and starts to cry.

“I just want my Damien back, mine, and not that stupid robot of him."

Someone knocks on the door. "No, Nadia, please just leave me alone!”

“But you have to eat dinner!”

“No, please just leave me alone!"

Nadia stands the food on the night table and leaves her alone with a heavy feeling in her heart. She wished she could do anything to make her feel better, but it seems like no one could succeed except the real Damien.

Stella never left her room, she digs into documents to find any leads for Damien, but it seems like everything leads to dead ends. Even Nadia tries to help her cousin but nothing works the way she wishes it would work.

Suddenly someone rings the bell and Nadia walks over to open the door, Stella runs out of her room and looks expectantly at the door. As Nadia opens it, she reveals Alana.

“What are you doing here?”

“I know where he is."

Stella walks over and looks at her. "Where? Where is he, Alana?”

“He is still in that facility, but he is hurt, because, well we burned the facility."

Stella gasped and turns around. “Oh my gosh, this is all my fault.”

“It’s not, let us make a plan to get him out of there, Interpol is helping us.”

Stella nods. "You are the professional, Alana. Any plans?"

Alana walks over and takes out a map, rolls it out on the dinner table. "Actually, yes. When we go in there, we can easily reach Damien, the problem is there are still some guards who are really pissed about the damaged facility. But with the help of Interpol who will make a distraction at the end here, we can easily go in and help him out." Alana explains.

“Sounds good, when do we start?”

“Tomorrow morning, very early."

Stella and Nadia nod in sync and go to bed to be well-rested tomorrow morning. The only thought that brings Stella to sleep is that tomorrow she will hold him in her arms again.

 

The next morning, at three in the morning Nadia, Stella, Alana and her Interpol team walk over to the facility. With ear plugs equipped they walk over to the door, while the team prepares for the distraction. Not a short time later, the team gives them the clear to go in, and they do. Stella runs ahead to the cell, where Damien shall be held, and at the sight of him, her heart stops beating for a second. His face is covered in bruises, his nose was clearly bleeding, his white shirt is covered in blood. His brown leather jacket has burning holes.

“Damien...” Stella whispers.

Alana tries to hack into the cell security. As Stella hear the click of the cell she runs in, knees next to him, taking his face into her hands.

She strokes his cheeks with her thumb. "Ngh.." Damien stirs and opens his eyes, carefully.

“Stella…”

Stella sobbed and hugs him tight. ”Ow! Stella!" Stella releases him immediately.

“Sorry, oh gosh, really, sorry.”

Damien chuckles lightly and strokes her hair out of her face. "Eh, guys. We have a huge problem." Alana suddenly interrupts.

“The distraction failed, and -”

Before she can end the sentence, guards grab them and take them away. As a guard walks over to Damien and Stella, she cuddles on him.

“No."

But the guard is stronger and takes him away from him.

“DAMIEN!" No matter how hard she tries to flee, it has no meaning, she is too weak to escape the guard, so all she can do it, watching Damien fade into the distance.

“Damien…" she whispers.

"Sometimes I ask myself how stupid a person can be? Did you really think this weird distraction will work?" Cecelia snickers.

“Let him go!" Stella shouts, but get hit by a guard.

“You better shut up, or I tell this guard to kill your boyfriend. You should have just taken the robot we gave you, isn’t he a great replacement?"

Stella doesn’t say anything, too scared to get Damien hurt, even more than he already is – because of her.

 

They got captured for hours until unexpectantly some gunshots erupt.

“What the hell is that?" Cecelia growls.

“Your nightmare, Cecelia," Alana smirks.

And a whole bunch of Interpol agents run into the room, some arrest all the guards, including Cecelia, three men freeing Alana, Nadia and Stella.

Before Stella can run to the direction of Damien’s cell fire interrupts. "NO!" Stella wants to run into the fire, but Interpol holds her back.

“We have professionals for that, we will find him." Stella nods defeatedly.

She walks out of the facility, looking back one more time. "Hey, they will find him, I promise." Alana comforts her.

 

Outside the rain started pouring, wetting them to the bones. Nadia and Alana took shelter underneath a tree while Stella just looks at the facility, hoping Damien will come out there, alive. But she waits, waits and waits.

As she wanted to give up the door opens and two guards come out with a man between him.

“DAMIEN!" Stella runs over to them into Damien's arms, carefully this time to not hurt him.

She cups his face. "You are okay! Oh my gosh I am so sorry!"

Damien frees one arm and cups her cheek. "None of this is your fault." He kisses her forehead.

“Damien, I love you! I am so happy you are okay!" Tears start to fall down her cheeks.

“Don’t cry, Stella. I am okay, I am here." He frees his other arm, and Stella notices.

She puts her arms around him, helping him to stand. "I am not crying, it’s the rain."

The guards disappear to the car, reporting to their boss that the mission was accomplished.

“I know when you cry, and when it’s just the rain. And I love you too, I never thought you would come back to me after Eros gave you the replacement."

“The moment I knew it’s not you, I regretted everything I did, and I looked for you!" She cuddles on him, leaning her forehead against his.

“Regretting everything?”

“I slept with that robot, I think? I have no idea when you got replaced!”

“Well, that’s disappointing, because that wasn’t me, it was the replacement."

At this approval Stella sobs uncontrollably. "Hey, Shhh, hey, Stella! Look at me.” He cups her face, stroking her cheek.

“I am not angry, I mean they did a good job with this replacement.”

“Still I wanted it to be you.”

“We still have time for that." He kisses her in the pouring rain, not caring that they could catch a cold, just caring about having Damien back, the real Damien.

“But before that, you have to recover.”

“With your help? Easy.”

Stella chuckles. "Dork.”

He kisses her forehead and together with Stella he walks over to the ambulance.

 

Not only Damien is happy to be back in Stella’s arms but also Nadia is happy to have her friend back, Alana is happy to have him back, even though she hasn’t been the nicest. This whole situation showed her that Damien has been the best she could wish for, and her own mistakes let him go. But she is happy for Damien to finally found someone like Stella who will never leave his side again, not during his recovery or afterwards. That girl stays with him till she dies.


End file.
